Happiness & Sorrow
by OtakuofHorror
Summary: My second story in my "Mina's DBZ Life Saga" we get some view from a certain HTF psychopath who loves her, plus how Mina's dealing with the Briefs Family- especially Bulla & Vegeta. Disclaimer I don't own HTF, DB, DBZ, or DBGT. Give me the dragon ballz and I will! This was just for fun.
1. Dealing

Hey Mina Kruegur here with a new story Happiness & Sorrow. Plus it's a DBZ & Partial- Happy Tree Friends Cross over! Enjoy the 1st chapter!

"Dad, wake up, the Dweeb & BB are at in again," Electra shook her father.

Flippy groaned, eyes flutter open. He could clearly here his son & his son's girlfriend.

They argued a lot.

Neither Electra, Flippy, nor Zane –Electra's boyfriend- knew what was more annoying: The 15 year old couple arguing or fucking.

Flippy found himself looking next to him, hope running through him.

"Dad, she's gone, it's been two years," he heard his daughter state.

"I know," the green haired young adult stated, he missed his fiancé who had also been the mother of his "mentally disturbed" children.

Two years before she killed herself & her father -the psychotic exiled dream demon Freddy Kruegur in a massive explosion.

(AI: Nice eh?)

"I just miss your mother so much, Ellie," he said, forcing himself not to cry.

The screaming down the hall got louder.

"Make sure those two don't kill each other," Flippy added to his daughter.

She nodded, her multi-colored hair bounced. She had white hair with natural black, blue & green streaks in it. She'd gotten the streaks from her mother.

Electra left the room & her emotional father.

"I should have stopped you, Mean," Flippy whisper, the tears started to stream," I really need your help keeping these four in line."

OOO

Mina's eyes fluttered open; two years had passed since she had started living with the Briefs Family.

Her eyes focused & Bulla's face came into view. The black & blue haired girl jumped & screamed.

OOO

Trunks, Bulma & Vegeta heard a scream.

"Looks like Bra woke Mina up," Trunks said laughing.

Hope you enjoyed! Review


	2. Shocking Offer

Mina sighed, no memories again.

Shaking her head she started to cry.

Vegeta stopped at her door when he heard the girl's sobbing, the prince sighed.

The two hadn't gotten off to the best start.

Now he treated her like Pan, Bulla's "BEST FRIEND FOREVER", just a little more like family.

That "little bit like family" meant he had a bit of a spot for the black & blue haired girl.

Sighing again the prince knocked on the wall next to the door frame.

Mina quickly dried her tears, "C-come in."

The prince took a step through the door, & leaned against the wall, folding his arms over his chest.

Mina turned & blinked in surprise.

"Listen, G-Mina, I know we haven't gotten very much along since you got here, but my daughter, mate & son seem to be very fond of you, so I guess I could be a little nicer & offer you some help," The prince started.

"How, you're not the most considerate person I know," Mina said & kept her laughter in.

Rolling his eyes, "Look I just thought since you lived with us that I could see how strong you were & train you."

"Excuse me?" Mina choked, she hated exercise.

"You heard, I'll inform the Woman to show you were the Gravity Chamber is located, be there tomorrow by 6 AM," with that the Sayian left.

I hope you enjoyed! Review.


	3. Dinner Fight

The kitchen was full of tension as Flippy made the "4 terrors" -his nickname for Electra, Zane, Bulma & Vegeta when they were all together- dinner.

(AI: Don't ask about the other Bulma & Vegeta you'll find about in the next story…)

Electra & Zane sat next to each other at the table, while Bulma sat on one side of the table & Vegeta sat on the other. The couple hadn't spoken since the incident between them earlier.

Flippy leans against the counter checking the spaghetti in the crock-pot from time to time. He didn't mind cooking he always had done it when Mina was alive, she wasn't too good with cooking or any food preparations.

"STOP FUCKING STARING AT ME!" Vegeta growled suddenly.

"WHY WOULD I WANT TO STARE YOUR UGLY ASS!" Bulma scoffed back.

Flippy, Zane, & Electra rolled their eyes.

"Here we go again," Electra muttered.

Vegeta glared at his sister, "Here goes what again!?"

Electra rolled her eyes, "You don't scare me, Dweeb, so don't even act like that toward me."

"I WISH YOU WOULD STAY OUT OF MY BUSINESS!" Vegeta growled.

"I'm your older sister I have to be in your business," Electra frowned.

"NO YOU DON'T & YOUR NOT OLDER THAN ME!" Vegeta shouted at his sister, at the same time getting up & slamming a fist on the table, causing it to crack.

"I AM OLDER THAN YOU!" Electra spat & got up clenching a fist.

"NO, YOU'RE NOT!"

"YES I AM!"

Electra's fist got tighter.

"NO YOU'RE NOT, YOU RAINBOW-HAIRED FREAK!"

"FUCK OFF MAMA'S BOY!"

"YOU FIRST, DADDY'S WHORE!"

That did it.

Electra's fist was clenched as tight as she could clench it & she went to punch her brother in the face.

Flippy quickly grabbed his daughters arm held his son back. If he hadn't they would be beating the hell out of each other right about now. And that was the last thing the single father needed.

"ENOUGH! HOW DO YOU THINK YOUR MOTHER WOULD FEEL IF SHE SEEN YOU TWO ACTING LIKE THIS!" Flippy yelled at both of them.

Bulma & Zane looked at each other; Flippy never got THIS angry that he would full on yell at anyone.

Electra hung her head in shame.

"She would think it was normal behavior for us," Vegeta rolled his eyes.

Flippy glared at his son, "THAT'S NOT THE ANWSER I WANTED! AND NO, THIS ISNT NORMAL FOR EITHER OF YOU! SINCE YOU MOTHER DIED YOU TWO HAVE GOTTEN WORSE!"

"THEN SHE SHOULDN'T HAVE DIED!" Vegeta shot back & ran out of the room to his room.

"No more arguing or fighting," Flippy muttered, "Which goes for yours & Vegeta's arguments, too, Bulma."

She nodded.

Flippy let go of Electra's arm & to check on the spaghetti.

It was done. He got out 2 large bowls & 2 medium size bowls then filled each with spaghetti.

"Bulma take this to my son, please", he mutters & handed her a large bowl & a fork. She grabbed it & hers & went up to hers & Vegeta's room.

Zane took the other medium size bowl & a fork, Electra took the other large bowl & a fork.

"I'll be in our room, " Zane kissed Electra's cheek.

Electra looked at her father, "I'm sorry, Daddy I don't know what got into me…I bet Vegeta feels the same way, though he would never admit it."

"I know your sorry Ellie, thank you for saying it & I know your brother is, too. Now go eat before your spaghetti gets cold," Flippy smiled lightly.

The 15 year old left for her room at that.

Flippy turned the crock-pot to keep warm, and then went up to his room.

As he passed his mirror he heard a fiendish chuckle. He turned his head to see Fliqpy, his evil side.

"**Well, well someone's got a bit of a temper, maybe that's the real reason why Mina committed suicide," **Fliqpy chuckled more his yellow-green eyes blazing.

"That's so funny I almost forgot to laugh," Flippy fake laugh.

"Why are you here anyway?"

"**To celebrate the fact that I am free being again of course,"** Fliqpy grinned, showing off his sharp, disfigured teeth.

"How, theres nothing to make me freak out over?"

"**You aggravated & pissed that's all I need, Shitface,"** Fliqpy grinned more, and then disappeared from the mirror.

"Wha-" Flippy started to choke & hyperventilate, he then hit the floor.

"**Ahh, much better,"** Fliqpy smiled.

He growled then, **"Who could I kill, it can't be any other the brats, all 4 of them together could kill my ass."**

"**Why did Meana have to die when Mina did, I could have killed her! Fuck, your thinkin 'bout the hussy that ripped your heart out & stomped on it again! But God was she fuckin sexy as hell & a creative killer, too, if only I could have fucked her so hard one for time,"** Fliqpy sighed.

"**Dammit, stop it, stop it! I have to get outa here before the brats find out I'm here now & not Flippy,"** He said & walked to the window, jumping out it to go on his killing spree.

Well, who's this Meana Fliqpy getting so obsessed over? In time readers, in time review…


End file.
